jedipathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grievance
The ''Grievance ''is a Harrower-class dreadnought belonging to the Sith Empire that was present during the Battle of Corellia under the command of The Four Corners. The massive ship is formally part of the Imperial Sixth Fleet, but is listed on permanent detachment, and can be considered now as the mobile command base of the Four. Description Like all Harrower-class dreadnoughts, the Grievance is a large dreadnought approximately 800 meters in length. Also known as the Harrower-class battle cruiser, the ship adheres to the standard wedge-shaped design that has been used for warships of the Sith Empire since it was founded. The forward half of the Grievance is split down the middle for almost a third of its length, forming two prongs. Between these prongs lie the two primary hangar bays, stacked on top of each other and protected by force fields. Two additional hangars are located on either side of the ship, between the end of the forward prongs, and two smaller "wings" that protrude from each side close to the rear of the ship. A final hangar bay is located on the ship's underbelly. This gives the Grievance incredible redundancy for the deployment of ships in the event one or more hangars are damaged. Shield generators are located on the upper and lower hull, and an arsenal of turbolasers, ion cannons and missile launchers are spread across the ship's heavily reinforced surface. The Grievance carries a complement of ninety-five starfighters, most of which are the Imperial Navy's standard Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter, as well as thirty-two B28 Extinction-class bombers and a further thirty-five shuttles. The Harrower-class dreadnought also comes with a number of escape pods to support the evacuation of the 2,400 strong crew. As the largest and most heavily-armed vessel in the Imperial Navy, a single Harrower-class dreadnought is capable of holding its own against fleets of starfighters or several smaller warships, but dreadnoughts were typically used as the backbone of the fleet: Harrower-class dreadnoughts normally coordinated fleet attacks while absorbing damage and dealing damage of its own. The Grievance was produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing, and the energy and material cost of building this single dreadnought required the new Imperial Shipyards in the Navados system working at full production speed for almost six years, making use of all number of technological advancements achieved following the Treaty of Coruscant. Bridge The bridge deck of the Grievance features two large crew pits with a central walkway leading to a command deck from where the senior staff controlled the massive ship. The command deck also features a second raised dias on which the Senior members of the Four Corners, other Sith Lords, and the ship's command crew operate the massive ship. Crew Positions and Low-Priority Communications The large crew pit areas are where the majority of the activity of the bridge deck is contained. Imperial crewman and their officers occupy several dozen terminals and computer systems to ensure the ship remains the well-oiled machine of war it was designed to be. The pits feature holographic tables which can be used for damage control, crew designation, communications, or a host of other purposes. Command Deck The Command Deck is located towards the front of the Bridge deck, raised above the crew pits. It is the primary location for mid-tier command staff to dictate orders to those below them - literally and figuratively. These decks are often occupied by lower-ranking Sith and their apprentices, as well as the Commanders of the ground and space/air forces. The larger floor space allows for departmental briefings, as well as defensible positions to be adopted swiftly in the unlikely event of a boarding action. Command Supremacy Deck The Command Supremacy Deck is the location from which the Captain of the ship, and his immediate command staff make the decisions that guide the ship victoriously through combat engagements. A notable difference between the configuration of the Grievance and other Harrower-class dreadnoughts, is the installation of a central helm console which is tied into the entire ship's navigation system. It could also override any other command and control console on the bridge utilizing a system identified as similar to the Hybrid Device installed aboard the Harmony. The use of this position is restricted to only accept commands from the Four Corners themselves. The Sanctum aboard the Grievance|left]] Situated amidship, in the exact centre of the vessel, sits the Sanctum of the Four Corners. This vast chamber houses a throne suited to each of the Four Corners. Situated at the head of the room is a larger throne dedicated to the Archeon of the Four Corners, an exact replica of the throne used by Darth Slaeya on Dressi. Within the Sanctum, the Four Corners may sit in Council, deciding on their next scheme to further their goals; or meditate in a chamber soaked in the dark side of the Force. Ancient relics and artefacts of great power are also situated within the Sanctum. These are guarded jealously by their owners within individual reliquaries guarded by assassin droids and elaborate hidden traps. Trespassing within the Sanctum for anyone but a member of the Four Corners without their express consent, is subject to an immediate execution.